


Radim's Curse

by Flyingintospace



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Creepy Doll, Halloween, M/M, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't take long for Radim's curse to catch up with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radim's Curse

"What is that thing?" Kevin demanded as they walked into the locker room.

Sitting on the bench facing the door was a doll. Probably the creepiest doll that Kevin had ever seen.

  
It was old, very old. The paint on it's porcelain face was cracked and faded; it's skull cracked in two with sparse tufts of reddish hair hanging on for dear life. It's blue glass eyes were slightly off set from each other, one staring straight ahead at the players and the other looking slightly upwards. Possibly the most terrifying part of the doll was it's mouth, which was curved up in a faded almost maniacal smile.

  
It's body seemed to be made out of dirty worn fabric though most of it was hidden behind a miniature Canucks jersey. It's hands were made of porcelain, well at least one was because the left one was missing. It's legs weren't long enough and the bottoms of it's shoes could be seen, resting on the bench. On the bottom of the right shoe, in very child like writing, a name was scratched out, in what almost looked like dried blood to Kevin.

  
"Pretty sure it's a doll," Alex helpfully told him as he slipped past Kevin into the locker room.

  
Kevin resisted the urge to slapped the back of his head. "Thanks. Where did it come from?"

  
Others were trying to come in the room and Kevin stepped out of the way, though he couldn't keep his eyes off the doll.

  
"I've never seen it before," Alex answered, he didn't seem concerned about it though.

  
Kevin found himself almost being drawn towards the doll. It's eyes seemed to be watching him. It almost felt like the doll was beckoning to him. Before he knew it he was only a foot away from it when he heard a voice behind him.

  
"Oh God no."

  
Kevin turned to find Radim behind him, staring at the doll with wide eyes.

  
"Is this yours?" Kevin asked, giving his head a shake, trying to clear the foggy feeling away.

  
Before Radim could answer, the Sedin's came into the room.

  
"What is that?" Henrik asked standing at Kevin' shoulder.

  
"It's nothing." Radim practically snapped. Snatching the doll off of the bench he headed out of the locker room without another word, but not before Kevin noticed that the name on the bottom of the foot said Radim.

  
"What was that all about?" Henrik asked.

  
Kevin just shrugged and headed off to go get ready for practice.

                                                                       ***********************

Kevin ended up staying out on the ice longer then anyone else. He didn't realize how long he had been out there until Alex appeared.

  
"Staying out here all night?" Alex called. Kevin had driven them to the rink this morning.

  
Kevin skated over to the bench. "Sorry, I didn't realize that it was getting that late."

  
"No problem. I thought that Vrbata got rid of that." Alex said, tilting his head towards the end of the bench. Kevin looked and there indeed was the creepy looking doll.

  
"Me too." Kevin answered, opening the gate and stepping onto the bench. Pulling his gloves off he reached down and picked up the doll. Immediately a frigid chill ran through him. He stumbled slightly, his head beginning to pound.

  
"Kev, are you okay?" Alex started to headed over to him.

  
"Fine, I'm fine," Kevin said, holding up a hand to stop Alex. "Must have overdone it out there."

  
Alex didn't look completely convinced but he didn't push the issue.

  
They headed back into the locker room.

  
"Will you get rid of that thing?" Alex asked. "It's creepy."

  
Kevin looked down, he forgot that he was carrying the doll. "Umm yeah," Kevin nodded absently. There was a garbage next to the door and Kevin tossed the doll in.

                                                                      ***********************

Radim shuddered as a shock of electricity ran though him. All of a sudden he felt better then he had in a long time. Maybe it was over. Maybe throwing it away this time actually worked. God he hoped so.

                                                                      ***********************

One week later...

"What the hell did you bring here!" Alex snarled as he shoved Radim hard against the wall.

  
Of course that went over as well as expected and seconds later Eddie was pulling him away from Radim. The rest of the team in the locker room quickly swarmed around them.

  
"I don't know what..." Radim started.

  
It was not the response that Alex was looking for. And with a growl he attempted to get away from Eddie. Who held on fast.

  
"What are you talking about, Alex?" Daniel asked.

  
"That doll!" Alex exclaimed.

  
Radim paled visibly, giving him away instantly.

  
"Both of you come with me," Henrik decided, leaving the locker room, determined to get to the bottom of this. Daniel followed, pulling Radim along with him.

  
"Don't punch anyone," Eddie told Alex before he let him go.

  
"Not making any promises." Alex answered, following the rest, muttering to himself.

  
Eddie rolled his eyes.

  
"Sit," Henrik ordered once they were all in the room.

  
Alex and Radim obeyed. Though they put as much space as they could between them.

  
"All right, Alex what are you talking about?" Henrik asked.

  
"A week ago, there was a doll." Alex started.

  
"I'm remember it," Henrik nodded.

  
"He was getting rid of it..." Alex said, pointing at Radim.

  
"I threw it in the garbage," Radim interrupted.

  
"Then why was it on the bench later?" Alex snapped.

  
Radim opened his mouth to retort but then his shoulders sagged in defeat. "Because it's cursed."

  
"What?" Everyone said at once.

  
"Someone picked it up off the bench didn't they?" Radim looked at Alex.

  
He nodded. "Kevin did."

  
"Where is Kevin?" Daniel realized that he had seen him yet.

  
Alex glanced suspiciously at Radim, seeming unwilling to speak. Daniel, who was standing behind Alex, rested a hand on Alex's shoulder, rubbing slightly. Letting him know he was there.

  
"He's at home," Alex settled on. "He won't get out of bed."

  
Radim cocked his head slightly, he seemed like he wanted to say something.

  
Daniel noticed that Alex was quickly tensing up. They needed to do something to defuse this situation. He looked at his brother who seemed to be thinking the same things. With one last squeeze on Alex's shoulder, Daniel circled the table taking a seat. Henrik joined him.

  
They both focused on Radim. "You're new here. There's things you don't know." Henrik started, he pondered how to continue.

  
"Like the fact, Kev and I have been together for seven years," Alex surprised the Sedin's by speaking up. He did not talk about this.

  
"I never would have guessed." Radim addressed Alex. "If anything, I would have thought you and Kesler would have been... Which is why I thought you hated me."

  
Alex laughed slightly sarcastically. "Ryan and I were just friends, but it served to deflect attention from Kevin and me.. And I don't hate you. You're just new and I didn't know if I could trust you."

  
"You can trust me. I won't say anything." Radim promised.

  
"Thank you," Alex shoulders seemed to be less tight.

  
"Are we good?" Henrik asked. "Because we have to talk about this curse."

  
They were silent for a bit but then Radim started to speak.

  
"About a year ago, I found a create sitting in my stall. No one knew where it had come from. So I opened it. Which was the stupidest thing I have ever done." Radim started. "As soon as I pulled the doll from the create it felt like someone had walked over my grave. I threw it in the garbage but it kept showing up everywhere, I would find it in my house; it showed up in my car; at the rink; when we're on roadtrips; I saw it at the grocery store once. I started to have nightmares, weird disjointed dreams that I could never figure out. It really started to mess with my life, my game. I hoped that when I got traded here that I could escape from it. It didn't though. I didn't mean for this to happen to anyone."

  
"Do you know how bad things are with Kevin?" Henrik asked.

  
"I know he's been having nightmares. He hasn't slept through a night since he picked it up. It's been showing up all over the house. I've been hearing weird noises, scratching in the walls, sounds I can't describe. And Kevin seems...umm...well he won't let me anywhere near it. Which maybe a blessing, it sounds. Last night he found it in the kitchen and he freaked. He took it and left. I followed him. He threw it in the ocean. I was worried he'd be mad when he found I followed him. But he wasn't. He seemed relieved, like a weight had been lifted. We went out, had dinner, had a good time, until we got back home. When we opened the door it was sitting there on the living room floor, soaking wet. Kevin broke down. I'm managed to get him to bed. I don't actually think he slept though. This morning he wouldn't get out of bed. There was nothing that I could do to convince him. I didn't want to leave him. But I had to figure out what was happening. I'm sorry I acted like that earlier."

  
"I don't want to worry you but I think we should go check on him." Radim said.

  
Alex paled and got to his feet. Obviously intending to leave.

  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Henrik said also getting up. "You are not going by yourself. I'll talk to the coach. Stay in here. Make sure he does. He told the other two.

  
Henrik left the the room and while Alex didn't look happy he paced back and forth waiting for Henrik to come back.

  
"It's going to be okay, Alex. We'll get this worked out." Daniel said. Radim didn't look convinced though and wasn't helping Daniels attempts.

  
Henrik opened the door, "Let's go,"

  
They all squeezed into Alex car, though Henrik wasn't about to let the wound up man drive and took his keys before he could even think about it. Traffic wasn't bad and it didn't take them long to get there.

  
Alex was steps ahead of the others as they headed inside. But having to wait for the elevator slowed him down.

  
It was a tense ride to his floor. Nobody saying a word.

  
As they headed for the door, Alex pulled his keys out his hands shaking. He unlocked the door and they entered.

  
Alex gestured to the floor in the living room. "It was still sitting there when I left."

  
He started across the room, heading for a door on the far side. He stopped as he reached it and found it partially open. "I'm sure I closed this when I left," Alex whispered.

  
"Here let me go in first," Henrik said, nudging Alex to the side. He pushed the door further open, stepping inside. The other three clearly heard Henrik gasp.

  
Alex surged forward but Henrik commanded, "Don't let him in here."

  
Daniel grabbed Alex before he could enter the room, holding him tightly. Alex struggled with him, trying his hardest to get away.

  
Radim however slipped into the bedroom, the door opening just enough for Daniel and Alex to briefly see the carnage inside. Alex gasped, going still in Daniel's arms.


End file.
